


It Takes Two to Tango

by BladeAchilles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manpain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeAchilles/pseuds/BladeAchilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael reflecting on why he stayed by Michael's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic imported from my LJ

**Title:** It Takes Two to Tango  
 **Pairing:** Raphael/Michael, past Raphael/Michael/Lucifer/Gabriel  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Angst, hurt/comfort  
 **Spoilers:** General Season 5  
 **Summary:** Raphael reflecting on why he stayed by Michael's side.  
 **A/N:** Written for the Raphael section of my [](http://spnsupporting.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnsupporting**](http://spnsupporting.livejournal.com/)  table [here](http://bladeachilles.livejournal.com/12979.html). Also, I was originally going to write a crack fic about how Raphael is the Only Sane Man in Heaven. I have no idea how this happened instead.

   _In the beginning, there were four of them. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They were bound with seemingly unbreakable ties of love and faith, for each other and for their Father. Raphael remembers flitting amongst the stars with his brothers, Michael glowing with pride at his Father's work, Lucifer shining brightly as he listened to the song of Heaven's choir spreading through Creation, Gabriel's jokes teasing a smile out of Raphael. Sometimes they would retreat to a remote area of Heaven and there they would tangle their Graces together until it seemed as if they were but one being. They were together, and it was good._

_Then their Father created Humanity, and Lucifer fell. The battle between Michael and Lucifer raged brighter than a supernova while Gabriel screamed for them to_ stop, just stop! _and Raphael watched as Heaven ripped itself apart for the first time in Creation. Afterwards, Michael worked tirelessly to rebuild the damage done to their home, the other angels cowed by the fierce look of determination on his face. Gabriel was everywhere, helping to re-establish Michael's place as the uncontested Leader of the Host, rooting out dissenters with his characteristic smile gone. Raphael heard the whispers among the Host, talk of how Michael was doubtless God's most faithful angel, how he had cast his brother down without a qualm, how many of them took strength from Michael's unwavering righteousness and calmness in this disastrous, unforeseen time. But they did not know that in a small, secluded corner of Heaven Raphael and Gabriel held their brother while he wept over Lucifer's betrayal. They sheltered him in the shadow of their wings and sent bright streams of their Grace flowing into Michael in an attempt to piece him back together, despite the fact that they too were broken over the Fall._

_And so, four became three._

_Their Father then spoke to his sons and daughters. He decreed that Michael and Lucifer would fight one more time, and this time Michael would kill the Betrayer and Paradise would return once more. Michael bowed his head and prepared to carry out his Father's wishes, ever obedient. All of Heaven except one rejoiced at the glorious hope that one day, the peace that had been shattered when Lucifer fell would be returned to them. Gabriel silently watched as Michael declared that the garrisons were to begin training for the final battle, and Raphael alone seemed to realize that there was something wrong with him. When Heaven discovered that he had left, there was widespread uproar. Michael refused to acknowledge that Gabriel was gone, brushing off any questions put to him with a simple, trite, "Obey the commandments of our Father". In private, Michael was furious, ranting and raving about Gabriel's cowardice and asking Raphael again and again if he thought that Gabriel had joined forces with Lucifer. Eventually, when Michael had calmed down, he merely said, "He will be back." Yes, Raphael responded, although he knew that Gabriel would not return._

_And so, three became two._

 

   Raphael knows that one might wonder why he remained in Heaven when his brothers left. Michael stayed because his faith in their Father never wavered, no matter what had happened. Michael stayed and took command of Heaven because he truly believed that their Father would return and bring Paradise once again. Michael stayed because it was right, and he (unlike Lucifer) was a righteous son. But that was not why Raphael was still serving Heaven and his brother. Although he never said it, Raphael knew that God was dead, because that was the only possible explanation for his absence, for their Father was wise and just and good, and would surely have guided his children if he was able to. Every once in a while, the smallest whisper would float amongst the ranks that perhaps their Father had not returned because he _could_ not return, not from death. Or perhaps he simply no longer cared. Whenever this happened, Raphael would descend upon the angels, bringing his wrath down upon any who voiced such opinions. He made sure that such talk never made it to Michael's ears, not because he agreed with Michael, but rather because he could not find it within himself to let doubt destroy what Michael had clung to so tight since that day that Lucifer was cast down.

And so, although he knew it was a lie (a kind lie, a merciful lie, a hopeful lie, but a lie all the same), when he and Michael clung to each other in their corner of Heaven, wings and arms and Grace wrapped so tightly around each other that not an atom of empty space separated their souls, Raphael would whisper into Michael's ear that soon, soon, they would defeat the Blasphemer and Paradise would rule on Earth. And that when that blessed day had come, their Father beaming his approval upon them, Raphael and Michael would spend eternity together as it was meant to be. He lied, and said that on that day they would be finally be able to forget about the Morningstar and the Messenger. Two would be enough.


End file.
